


Plantes carnivores, le grand débat

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Botany, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Homeschooling, Homework, Précepteurs, Traditional Wizard Education, also Scorp is a HUGE NERD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Botanique : Plantes carnivores + Champignons, plantes ou animaux, le grand débat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plantes carnivores, le grand débat

**Author's Note:**

> Le film a réalisé une erreur sur le Filet du Diable, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que la plante et tout le reste cessent d’appartenir à J.K.R. et à la Warner Bros… 
> 
> Écrit en écoutant « Datura » de Tori Amos. Ça va bien avec le thème… En dehors de cette mélodie, y a des phrases tirées de fandoms débiles, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont identifiables. Si jamais vous en reconnaissez et/ou qu'elles vous amusent, dites-le moi, cela me fera très plaisir ! ^^

« Range ton exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , Al, on a fini le débat sur les champignons. Je capitule, c’est bien les deux.  
-Ah, je savais bien que j’avais raison ! » triompha l’adolescent.  
  
C’était la première fois qu’il était dans le vrai à propos d’un sujet lié aux végétaux. Autant il battait à plate couture son ami au Quidditch, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, autant c’était l’inverse en Botanique, en Potions et en Histoire de la Magie. On aurait dit que le Sang-Pur avait été forcé d’apprendre par cœur tous les grands évènements historiques quand il était petit avec un précepteur qui lui tapait le bout des doigts avec une règle carrée s’il ne savait pas bien sa leçon. Ce qui était probablement ce qui avait dû arriver, d’ailleurs.  
  
Là, ils venaient de s’écharper à propos du thème « Champignons : plantes ou animaux ? ». Comme la biologie restait le point fort du brun, il avait démontré point par point que les champignons pouvaient être aussi bien l’un que l’autre. De guerre lasse, Scorpius avait fini par lui accorder la victoire.  
  
« Vous n’êtes pas le plus fort, môssieu Malfoy, conclut Al, d’un ton radieux. Quand on confond un parasite et un végétal sans chlorophylle, on vient pas la ramener. »  
  
Il alla replacer le manuel à sa place, dans les 580, et se rassit, exultant. Ensuite, il déroula son parchemin et sortit ses affaires.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on a à faire, pour lundi ? lui demanda-t-il en constatant qu’il n’avait rien noté du tout.  
-Deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les plantes carnivores… lui répondit Scorpius.  
-Oh non ! se lamenta-t-il. J’ai même pas commencé !  
-Tu veux que je te passe mon devoir ? lui proposa son voisin, plein de sollicitude malgré sa défaite.  
-Non, c’est gentil, je vais me débrouiller tout seul… » affirma le Gryffondor, en déclinant cette offre d’un air légèrement suffisant.  
  
Mal lui en prit. Cette matière n’était vraiment pas son fort.  
  
Il se leva et revint les bras chargés de livres de Botanique. Son ami lui fit un peu de place et il se réinstalla. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta d’écrire au brouillon les espèces qu’il trouvait.  
  
« Géranium dentu, Filet du Diable… Tiens, tu as oublié la Tentacula vénéneuse dans ta liste, lui indiqua distraitement Scorpius, en lisant par-dessus son épaule.  
-Ah non, certainement pas ! répliqua son interlocuteur. D’abord, elle n’a pas de dents, juste des tentacules.  
-Et pourquoi une plante carnivore aurait forcément des dents ? argumenta-t-il. La définition de la plante carnivore, si j’en crois mes recherches, c’est « une plante qui attire, tue et digère des animaux, notamment des insectes ». Nul besoin de dentition pour ça.  
-Mais comment elles font, alors ? s’enquit le brun, déconcerté.  
-Ben, le piège à mâchoires n’est qu’une seule des trois méthodes qu’elles utilisent, expliqua-t-il. Sinon, elles se servent d’urnes ou de… » Il reprit son parchemin. « De tentacules. Ah ! Tu vois bien que j’étais dans le vrai !  
-C’est quoi, les plantes à urne ? demanda Albus d’une petite voix.  
-Tu n’as marqué que des plantes à mâchoires sur ta feuille ? considéra Scorpius d’un ton surpris. Ben mon pauvre vieux, il t’en manque les deux tiers…  
-Oui, bon, s’impatienta son ami. Ça va, Scorpy, j’aurai compris que tu es meilleur que moi en botanique, pas besoin de faire le malin ! »  
  
Le principal intéressé se regorgea, pas peu fier de lui.  
  
« C’est parce que depuis tout petit, j’ai appris à reconnaître les plantes dans le jardin et les serres familiales avec ma mère. Et mon père m’a appris leur usage, ce qui fait…  
-Que tu es aussi excellent en Potions, merci, on sait, l’interrompit Al, agacé. Bref. C’est quoi, des plantes à urne ?  
-Des trucs comme le népenthès, par exemple.  
-Ah, oui, on l’avait vu en cours, celui-là, se souvint-il, satisfait de se retrouver en terrain connu.  
-Voilà, exactement, lui confirma Scorpius. On s’en sert dans les potions d’Oubli...  
-Et aussi dans certaines formules qui dissipent le chagrin, compléta l’autre. C’est quoi déjà, l’autre nom de la potion d’Oubli ?  
-Le Népenthès.  
-Eh ben, ils se sont bien foulés, sur ce coup-là ! commenta Albus, goguenard.  
-Mouais… On dit aussi « eau du Styx », hein.  
-J’ai jamais compris comment t’arrivais à prononcer ce genre de mots, nota le fils Potter.  
-Question d’entraînement, expliqua Scorpius. C’est plus facile quand tu parles couramment le grec et le latin.  
-T’as fini de te la raconter ? fit l’autre en le poussant du coude.  
-Ben quoi, c’est vrai… »  
  
D’ailleurs, le pire, c’est qu’il disait effectivement la vérité. Tout comme son père, Scorpius avait été éduqué par un professeur particulier qui lui avait appris la lecture, l’écriture et les mathématiques, mais aussi les langues anciennes. À la même époque, Al apprenait à lire et à écrire à la maison, en compagnie de ses parents, tout simplement. Maintenant qu’ils étaient amis, de tels contrastes culturels apparaissaient de manière plus saillante qu’auparavant. Ils tentaient de se dégager du malaise qu’ils ressentaient parfois en se servant de l’humour.  
  
Et l’humour les rassemblait de plus en plus, les unissait, leur permettait d’oublier que leurs pères se haïssaient.


End file.
